


Mistletoe Kiss [Art]

by MellowShark (TheAssbenderWhisperer)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssbenderWhisperer/pseuds/MellowShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill - Mistletoe, first kisses, happy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kiss [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).




End file.
